Royal Picnic
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a short one-shot between Priest Seto & Queen Loretta (my OC), heaps of fluff ensues & a lovely little surprise in the middle I dont own Yugioh or the song lyric at the end


Walking through the Palace halls Loretta made her way towards the outter courtyard, she was on a 'mission', it had been so long since she had spent any quality time with Seto & today of all days was going to be perfect, Atem was busy teaching his two sons about the duties of being a Pharaoh & luckily for Seto no meetings were scheduled until later in the evening

Loretta POV~

"I hope Seto hasnt been out in the hot sun for too long" I said quietly to myself as I briskly walked down the hallway , 'I really hope Seto likes this dress im in too, i know blue is his favourite colour' I thought to myself with a smirk noticing the entrance to the courtyard.

Seto POV-

' _I wonder where Loretta is_ ' I thought to myself as i looked around the outter courtyard of Atem's Palace ' _Its so beautiful out here, I should get some flowers for my Queen before she comes_ '

Loretta's POV~

Getting to the outter courtyard I walked through the entrance to see Seto walking around, sneeking up behind him I put my hands over his eyes "Guess who" I say almost seductively

Seto's POV-

As i walk around the courtyard picking Lotus flowers, I feel someones hands cover my eyes & then they say "guess who" I know from that beautiful voice that it's Loretta, as she takes her hands away I turn around marveling at the beauty that is standing in front of me "Good Afternoon, your Majesty" I mock bow, hearing her giggle I stand back up offering the bunch of flowers to Loretta "I picked these for you Loretta" I say with a smile

Loretta's POV~

After taking my hands from his eyes Seto gives me a lower than usual bow, "Good Afternoon, your majesty" he says making me giggle, I see him reach behind his back & laying in his arms is a bunch of beautiful purple Lotus's "Aww Seto, you shouldn't have, they are beautiful, thank you" I say with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek, watching him blush

Seto's POV-

After giving Loretta the flowers she kisses my cheek, which for some reason makes me blush, "come with me Loretta" I say as i take her hand & lead her back towards the fountain "I have another surprise for you, so close your eyes" I watch as she closes her eyes but keeps a firm grip on my hand.

Loretta's POV~

Taking my hand Seto tells me to close my eyes & follow him, saying that he has another surprise for me 'I wonder what it is' I think as he leads me. suddenly he stops, letting go of my hand, I can feel that we are now in the shade of a near by palm "you can open your eyes now Loretta" he says

Seto's POV-

Telling Loretta to open her eyes I gesture towards a picnic that is spread out on the ground, taking her hand once again I help her to sit down, once she is on the ground & seated comfortably i take my place next to her leaning over onto my right side with my should up against her back for support , turning her head to look back at me she kisses me again on the cheek "Thank you for this Seto, do you want a grape" she says holding them close enough for me to grab one in my teeth.

Loretta's POV~

Opening my eyes I see a dark blue blanket spread out on the ground with various fuit & other delicious looking food on it, taking my hand Seto helps me to sit down, as i make myself comfortable he sits down almost behind me & leans up against my back, its so nice to have him so close, I can feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek, turning my head I give him a quick kiss on the cheek & thank him for the picnic. Spying a bunch of grapes I pick them up & offer them to him, stretching his neck up he grabs one in his teeth & chews it quietly "would you like another grape Seto" I say pulling one off & holding in between my thumb & Index finger

Seto's POV-

Loretta is now feeding me grapes, they are delicious, the small sweet fruit explode onto my tongue as I bite into them releasing their juice into my mouth "Ok, my turn" I saw as I swallow whats in my mouth, taking the bunch of almost finished red grapes out of Lorettas hand "aww but i like feeding you" she says with a pout, I smile as i pick a grape off "open up Loretta" I say as i place the grape on her tongue so as not to be bitten. After almost all the grapes are finished an idea comes to me, I take the last grape & put half of it in my mouth, flaring my lip back "Ok, last one...but you have to get it" i say in a muffle with the grape between my teeth, turning my head to look at her.

Loretta's POV~

Taking the last grape of the bunch I watch as Seto doesnt feed it to me but put it in his own mouth between his teeth "last one" he says "but you have to get it" he turns his head looking at me out of the corner of his eye, tilting my head slightly i open my mouth also flaring my lip as to not bite his, I bite the grape in half but in doing so our lips touch, being the biggest grape left on the bunch, I notice some of the juice has ran over Seto's bottom lip & down his chin, leaning in I lick it off, taking advantage of the situation I tilt my head & start to kiss him, running my tongue over his bottom lip.

Seto's POV-

Watching Loretta lean in she opens her mouth raising her top lip up so she doesnt bite me when taking the grape, I feel a soft brush of her lips against mine as she bites down, making juice run out of my mouth & down my chin, seeing her smirk she leans in & laps the juice up. Suddenly i feel her tongue glide across my bottom lip which sends shivers down my spine "Loretta" I gasp "Are you sure" I smirk, nodding her head & blushing we both begin to lean towards one another, as our lips touch again she takes my bottom lip into her mouth sucking it tenderly.

Loretta's POV~

Seto gasps "Are you sure" he says as he smirks knowing what is coming next, I nod as I look into his eyes which makes me blush, leaning into him more i touch my lips on his I then begin to suck on his bottom seductivly, after kissing him for about 5 minutes we have to stop & catch our breath "Thank you Seto, that was amazing" I pant still blushing. moving forward slightly I lay down so that my head is in his lap, looking down he gives me a small smile before caressing the side of my face "having a nice time Loretta" he coos.

Seto's POV-

After kissing Loretta for such a long time I give up so we can get our breath back, she thanks me for the kiss & then lays down with her head in my lap, looking down at her I smile seeing her beautiful sapphire blue eyes glistening in the sun, cupping my hand under her jaw I caress the side of her face with my thumb asking her if she is having a nice time", every so often i glance over to the edge of the blanket every so often ' _I wonder if i should do that now'_ I think to myself.

Loretta's POV

Laying comfortably in Seto's lap my eyes begin to slowly close as a wave of drowziness washes over me, but as my eyes are closing i notice Seto glancing over towards the edge of the blanket about every 30 seconds like he's trying to convince himself on something "Seto..." I say reaching up & cupping the side of his face "why do you keep looking at the edge of the blanket...is everything ok"

Seto's POV-

' _Oh no Loretta's noticed me looking over at where ive hid her surprise, shes going to figure me out soon, I need to stop looking over their but I can't help help it'_ I think to myself now that I can feel my heart beating faster in my chest & sweat forming on my brow ' _Come on Seto, you can do this...'_ clearing my throat I start "Loretta, I'm sorry to disturb your rest, but would you be able to sit up for me please"

Loretta's POV~

Hearing his heart starting to beat faster I now start to get worried about Seto, looking up at him I notice his face is all sweat ' _whats wrong with Seto, ive never seen him like this'_ , clearing his throat he asks me if i could sit up "Im not hurting you, am I" I say looking concerned "Its ok, you weren't hurting me" he says "Whats wrong Seto" I say as I turn to face him "tell me" "Um...Loretta, I-I h-have s-something for y-you" he says reaching over & taking the top bunches on grapes off the tray revealing a small gold box, i gasp.

Seto's POV-

' _Its now or never, i have to do this, i love Loretta so much' ,_ with a concerned tone in her voice Loretta asks me if im ok, I say im ok ' _come on Seto, man up'_ I scold myself , stuttering like an idiot I tell Loretta that I have something for her. Taking the top three bunches of grapes off the serving tray I find my little gold box that i had hidden "L-Loretta" I stutter again ' _Stop it you fool, talk normally'_ I scold myself again "This is for you' picking up the small box & placing it on the flatten out palm of my hand.

Loretta's POV~

' _I dont know what's wrong with Seto but he seems to be having real trouble, from the faces he's pulling it looks like he's having an argument with himself'_ I think to myself "Loretta, this is for you" he says picking up the small box from within the bunch of grapes & puts it on the palm of his hand "What is it Seto" I say looking cautiously at the box.

Seto POV-

Sitting up from my current position, I bring my leg up so im on one knee "Loretta" I say as I see her gasp again at my action, taking her hands I continue "I love you so much, you mean so much to me & i want to be more than just a member of your royal court...Loretta, will you...marry me" I say opening the small box showing a silver band with a small Sapphire incrusted ' _Yes! I finally got it out I feel so good'_ but now Loretta's crying , I can see though from her expression that they are happy tears

Loretta's POV~

' _Oh my Ra'_ I think to myself ' _Seto has just proposed to me, what am I going to do, I love him very much but what about...What are you saying Loretta, just say yes'_ I finish, scolding myself "...Yes Seto, I will marry you, that ring is so beautiful", after hearing my answer he comes closer putting the ring on the appropriate finger & kisses me "I love you too Seto, you make me so happy, you have always been more than just a member of my Royal court" I say through the tears that are streaming down my face.

Seto's POV-

Placing the ring on Loretta's finger I look up to stare into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes that rival mine, wiping her tears away with my thumb I lean in & kiss the tip of her nose which makes her smile "Thank you Loretta" I say as I feel my own eyes starting to well up, titling her head to the side & cocking an eyebrow she asks "Why are you thanking me Seto" now i have to answer her but i cant help but let out a chuckle at the gorgeous expression on her face "Thank you for accepting my proposal" I reiterate "I was afraid you would say no..." I finish looking down & away from her.

Loretta's POV~

Aww Seto, he almost looks ashamed for proposing to me, maybe he's afraid of what Atem might do or say "You dont need to worry Seto" I say cupping my hand under his jaw gently turning his head, looking him straight in the eye "I would never say no to you, I love you & if this has anything to do with Atem I will sort it out with him" "I love you too Loretta...I hate to admit it but yes you are right...I am abit afraid of Atem" "you dont need to be, you are courting me not him" I giggle, which makes him chuckle "thats better, I like seeing you happy Seto"

Seto's POV-

I dont know what I would do without Loretta, since I have been with her she has brought such joy to my life, her beautiful smile & have I mentioned her eyes ' _Stop repeating yourself Seto'_ I scold "Would you like anything else to eat Loretta?" I ask shaking her head & giggling "Im fine Seto, I think you filled me up on grapes" I chuckle at her statement "I have a bottle of wine here would you like a drink" I say picking it up & pouring some for myself "Oh that would be lovely" adding a small amount of wine to her glass I put the bottle down & pick up her glass handing it to her "for you, my Queen" I bow my head, sweeping my arm across my chest "Seto..." she mock scolds

Loretta's POV~

I Love seeing Seto so happy, it is rare to even see him smile but hearing him laugh is the best feeling in the world, I dont mind him mocking me we are equals, I may be the Queen but he is now my betrothed, I have never seen him as any less, "Hey Seto...can we go inside now, I think im getting too hot out here" I say putting my glass down "Oh yes of course, I will get someone to tidy this up" he says as he stands up & offers me his hand. Taking it I thank him as we walk back into the shade of the palace halls

Seto's POV-

Wrapping my arm around Loretta's waist, we walk into the hallway of the palace "Would you like to come up to my chamber to rest" I ask gesturing towards my room "That would be lovely Seto, Thank you" she says as I notice she admires her new ring "Its beautiful, just like you" I say as I look from it to her with a smirk on my face "You, are too charming for your own good Seto" she says as she kisses my cheek, I blush again as she kisses me "I cant help being charming when im with someone as beautiful as you" "Aww Seto, stop it, now you are making me blush" she says hiding her face in her hands & peeking out between her fingers "but you are beautiful Loretta, i tell the truth, I would not lie to the Queen of Egypt" I say with a smirk.

Loretta's POV~

I never realised how cheeky Seto could actually be, we are having such a good time together that i dont want this day to end. But all good things must come to an end, as Seto & I relax together on his balcony he kisses my forehead & thanks me for a wonderful day as we watch the sunset over the castle on the hill.*

Dont get the reference, dont worry


End file.
